


Yule Ball Problems

by shelby_love



Series: Fred Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby_love/pseuds/shelby_love
Summary: Being happily taken has never been as pleasing as it was before the Yule Ball. While your friends ran around in hopes of finding a date, you and Fred took that moment and made everyone jealous of what you have.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley & You, Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You
Series: Fred Weasley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Yule Ball Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work was heavily inspired by the movie (I’m essentially putting the reader into the movie). Before proceeding, I highly recommend rewatching these scenes lol!  
> 1\. Gryffindor practice for the Yule Ball  
> 2\. Fred asks Angelina to the ball (obviously we’re pretending it’s George who asks her <3)  
> Credits to the movie, I only own the reader and lines of my own.

It was fairly rare to have the Gryffindors sit together in a room mastered by the head teacher. Nevertheless, the entirety of Gordic Gryffindor’s current house members has gathered in the spacious room, a million things running through their minds.

McGonagall looked fierce as she appropriated the room like something very serious was going to happen.

Your thoughts seemed to be correct as she whisked her wand in the air, pulling you away from your boyfriend to stand on a completely different side of the room.

You frowned, Fred did too. He was just about to swoop in and kiss you.

“D-did she just?” You asked puzzledly, not quite believing your luck. A couple from seventh year were eating each other’s faces in the corner, but she picked you and Fred instead?!

“Yeah,” Hermione mused, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder. “I think she did.”

Fiercely blushing, you sat back down. “I cannot believe my luck.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. She herself has been appointed to stand with the girls on the other side, leaving her two best friends to themselves and the boys.

“This is the sixth time she has caught us,” you told her, catching Minerva’s eyes in that exact moment. You wouldn’t be surprised if the woman heard you; she is a cat most of the time, and cats have significantly better hearing than humans do.

“The Yule ball has been a tradition of the-” Professor McGonagall attempted although her words were cut by Flinch as he plotted around the huge record player. “-Triwizard Tournament since its inception.”

She shared nothing new.

So, what is she on about?

You glanced at your boyfriend, knowing which one out of the two he is immediately. Fred laughed with his twin about Merlin knows what, picking at Ron in the process. You shook your head, focusing your attention back to your head teacher.

“On Christmas Eve night,” she continued, slowly walking in a straight line across the floor. “we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity.”

Ginny leaned her head against her shoulder, getting bored. You smiled at the act, deciding to share her enthusiasm by mimicking it.

After a while of being stuck in a singular position you had decided to place your chin on the top of her head instead.

“As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule ball is first and foremost…” The dreaded sentence was coming. You could see it in her facial expression. “ _A dance._ ”

Ginny’s head flew up suddenly, banging against yours so hard you had to hold your jaw in pain. “Oh Y/N, I’m so sorry!” she squeaked, palpably petrified with what she has done to her older brother’s girlfriend.

“No, no,” you waved your hand, testing your jaw by moving it in circular motions. “It’s alright Ginny.”

“But what if it gives you a bruise?” She asked frightened. “The ball is just around the corner!”

Your eyes widened at that and before you could soothe the girl, Hermione had butted in. “She’ll be fine Ginny. Besides, Fred is so smitten by her he genuinely won’t care.”

“True,” you added in agreement, holding your chin after wrapping your free hand around the smaller girl to cheer her up. Ginny calmed down and returned to her bright, usual self soon after.

The quick accident helped you better ignore the agonizing groans of the boys that generously outmatched the giggling. While most of the girls, including yourself, enjoyed the aspect of dancing with a gentleman, the boys didn’t like the thought of becoming one so much.

You searched for Fred’s eyes the second you could, finding him already looking at you from afar. He was quick in mouthing an ‘Are you okay?’ and pointing to his own jaw for better explanation.

You nodded but still mouthed an 'ow’ for dramatics sake.

Fred knew his little sister’s strength, but he also knew your pain tolerance and that made him less concerned. Fred then sent you a wink accompanied by a wicked grin of excitement. Being a couple played in your favor excellently.

Most of the girls feared being partnerless at the ball, so you felt very content with yourself. You secured yourself both an escort and a dance partner by just loving a boy that was able to be serious if you ever asked him to be.

“Silence!” McGonagall raised both her hands in the air, “The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard word for nearly 10 centuries.”

She then continued, “I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a _babbling bumbling band of baboons_.”

“Babbling what now?” You asked in amazement. She was very creative with her words; you give her that.

From the corner of your eye you saw your boyfriend monkeying around with his brother, staying true to his teasing nature by making fun of McGonagall’s words.

“Now. To dance is to let the body…” She took a deep breath as she said that, “…breathe. Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst free and take flight.”

Fred’s younger brother, Ron, decided to take that inspirational moment to comment about Eloise Midgen, a girl that was sitting very close to you, Hermione and Ginny. You shook your head, not liking his comment at all.

McGonagall heard it but finished her sentence nevertheless, saying something about boys having a lion inside of them. “Mr. Weasley.”

Ron looked at her through a fringe of red hair, “Yes…”

“Would you join me, please.” She was already by his side as she said that.

“I’d dance with that woman anytime.” A girl from your year mumbled, creating quite big hysterics of agreement among the girls. You started to laugh, Ron’s face and the girls’ comments becoming too much for you to handle.

Ron on the other hand sat awkwardly and glanced around the room in which his housemates were all eagerly waiting for his slip, panicked beyond comprehension. Even Harry who had his arm bandaged due to being an actual contestant in the Tournament, eagerly pushed him up with his healthy one.

McGonagall had Ron in her vise hold. The poor boy couldn’t go anywhere without making a complete fool of himself. The music started to play, and Fred and George were loving the sight in front of them as they kept throwing in whistles and remarks that made everyone smile. A years’ worth of teasing material had just appeared without them doing so much as moving a finger to make it happen.

On the other side of the room, you weren’t breathing. Literal tears formed in your eyes when Ginny made a joke on Ron’s account.

“Everybody come together! Boys on your feet!”

You had coughed up your laughter immediately, although the giggles seemed to be a permanent thing. You stood to your feet and dashed across the room for Fred after hearing a fifth year tell her friend how she was going to ask him to partner up.

You leaped into his arms, relieved to have snatched him before anyone else could.

“Woah there, love,” Fred mused, placing his hand on your waist like Professor McGonagall had instructed. While teasing his younger brother, Fred managed to pick up the essential parts of the dance because he didn’t want to tramp all over your feet and have to carry you to Madam Pomfrey. “Thought I’d leave you hanging?”

Although Fred didn’t mind hoisting you up into a princess-carry and acting out a heroic save, he was, quite frankly terrified of the wrath you would unleash on him if _he_ was the reason you wouldn’t be able to wear your heels to the ball.

“Actually,” your laughter broke down as you two started to dance in steady pace around the room. “I didn’t want you to partner up with someone else.”

Genuine confusion crossed his features after that, “Come again?”

“I heard several girls talk about how they’re going to ask you partner up with them,” you mumbled just as the tune changed and he swiftly helped you twirl before pulling you back so you were flush against his chest. “Are you sure they weren’t talking about George? He actually-”

“Is your name Fred?” You cut him off.

“Yeah…”

You gave him a look that said _well-there-you-go_.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Fred whispered, voice raspy as he gripped your waist and pulled you against him as if you weren’t already glued together before. His mouth slowly found its way to your neck and you shivered under the proximity. “I only have eyes for you.”

You didn’t get to enjoy the moment as you heard Ron scream, his lust for sibling revenge overtaking. “Professor, Fred and Y/N are snogging! It’s kind of disgusting, actually!”

“Mr. Weasley! Miss Y/LN!”

“Not again!” Fred and you said simultaneously.

***

You sat in between Fred and Neville in the great hall, working mostly with Fred on an essay Snape had assigned for you during this study session. You talked quietly with Neville while at it too, sharing deep compassion as you helped answer some questions he had for you about Herbology, keeping professor Sprout out of your mouth as much as possible. You didn’t want Snape to find out you were talking about a subject that wasn’t his.

Ron’s muttering was very much loud as he kept going on about how depressed he was. “Well maybe you should just get yourself a girlfriend then. Like me.” Fred whispered proudly, eyeing Snape who was walking around the hall like a soldier.

You mimicked Fred’s smirk and turned to Ron, “It’s not as easy as it looks.”

“Getting a girlfriend, you mean?” Ron said, his face falling into an ever deeper frown when you nodded. “Bloody hell… How is that supposed to help?”

“It isn’t,” you told him. “Fred’s just speaking nonsense. Don’t listen to him.”

Your boyfriend just grinned, slinging his arm over your shoulder but taking it off as soon as Snape glared at it. You swallowed a bubble of laughter that threatened to slip past your lips.

Out of the blue, George scribbled something on a piece of paper, folding it and throwing it at Ron, apparently not trusting his voice to say whatever he wanted to out loud.

You watched as Ron read it through, turning to your boyfriend, the quill in your hand now long forgotten. “What did George write?”

“ _Get a move on or all the good ones will have gone_.” Fred whispered, pressing a kiss to your temple as proof to you that he took no part in that message.

“ _Good ones…_ ” you muttered mockingly. “Pig.”

Fred laughed, stuffing his mouth into the sleeve of his shirt to muffle it. He then turned to his brother and told him what you thought of his message. George leaned behind Fred to scowl at you carefully, so Snape doesn’t see.

You both stuck out your tongues to each other like kids at the same time and while you returned straight to work, the younger twin continued to converse with Ron. Eventually George threw a paper ball at Angelina and you watched as the paper ball flew past your eyes, missing you by a millimeter. George had made a good shot as the paper ball bounced off Angelina’s body. It urged her to look at George as he acted out the question, “You want to go to the ball with me?”

Angelina nodded, surprising you.

“Seriously?” You asked your close friend.

“What?” She shrugged, “He’s cute.”

Your raised brow catched Angelina off guard. “And funny…”

“As long as you don’t mistake him for Fred,” You whispered, “I support it.”

Fred chuckled next to you.

“I won’t be going alone because believe it or not someone asked me!” Hermione exclaimed, most likely because of Ron. You weren’t paying attention to either of them, only starting to do so when Hermione stormed across the hall to Snape and handed him her finished assignment. She turned to grab her things whilst putting Ron in his place. “ _And I said yes!_ ”

“Please don’t tell me Ron asked her to the ball as a last resort,” You sighed once Hermione disappeared behind the doors.

“I’m afraid he did, love,” Fred answered.

You shook your head at Ron in disappointment, “Fred, did I ever tell you how much I’m grateful for you?”

Fred’s smile intensified as he shook his head. “No, I don’t think you did.”

For that, you listened to your gut and grabbed him by his red Gryffindor tie, pulling him to you until your lips connected. Unfortunately, the kiss lasted for only a second due to Snape crawling around the place like the snake he is, but the brief kiss still left you breathless. Left you wanting more. “Want to get out of here?”

“Mhmm,” you said with an eager nod of your head. Your brain was mushed and you only had time to whisper to Neville where he could find the answers about the Bouncing Bulb he’s been desperate to find more about before Fred pulled you to your feet and grabbed both your stuff. In return, you collected both Fred and yours assignment and stuffed them into Snape’s arms. “Have a lovely day, Professor.”

“As I said Ron,” Fred said smiling, glancing at you and Snape. “Better go get yourself a girlfriend… _before the good ones are taken_.”

“I think the bloody best one is taken already,” Ron mumbled with a pout, every male close to him responding in agreement.

Fred winked at them all, a winning smirk plastered on his face as he grabbed your hand and eagerly pulled you outside to do whatever your hearts desired in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you lovely person! If you liked what you read you can check out my Tumblr writing account under @shelby-love and dive in to see my other work! Much love x


End file.
